


Highschool is sure weird

by mar_i_mar



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_i_mar/pseuds/mar_i_mar
Summary: How love began messing around with the Losers in high school.Eddie, new to the group, started going out with Bill and, strangely, he couldn't bring himself to tell his best friend Richie...It's sure weird.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fic my guys. Hope you'll enjoy!!  
> We start with a short angsty one but it will keep going don't worry ;)

Eddie lied to his mother today. He hated to do that, but he felt like he had to. It was not a big lie though. He told her that he had a group project and had to meet with the others earlier. She dropped him at school 30min before the class started. 

Eddie was scared but went directly to the stairs of the school and, as he was expecting, Richie was there. He was sitting on the stairs, like always, knowing very well that it was not allowed. Eddie knew that Richie always arrived a while before everybody because he was living so far away that the only bus that brought him to school was way too early.

Eddie had something to tell him and knew that it was not gonna be easy. He approached him.

“Hey, Richie!”

“Yo Eddie, what's up? What are you doing there so early?”

“My mom had a meeting this morning” he lied, for the second time today.

He sat next to him, breathed deeply, and started playing with his favorite bracelet to calm his nerves. That was the one Bill offered him for his last birthday. Richie noticed the way he was touching the bracelet. Bill was Richie's childhood friend, he luckily kept almost all of his closest friends until high school. Bill, Stan, and Richie were friends since primary school. Then they met Bev and Mike in middle school and Eddie quite recently in highschool. But still, he cared a lot about him, and he could read his feelings like an open book.

“Eds, is something going on between you and Bill?” he asked suddenly.

Eddie was shocked, Richie just guessed what he wanted to tell him for days.

“Oh... Yes... I'm sorry, I really wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to...”

“But why?”

“Why what?”

“Why didn't you manage to tell me?”

“Because you're my best friend and your opinion is important to me... Does that bother you? That I'm dating Bill? I mean, we're together for less than a week and...” 

He noticed that Richie had turned and was not answering to him anymore.

“Rich please tell me that it doesn't bother you.” 

Eddie gently took the other boy by his shoulder and turned him to see his face. Richie quickly dried his cheeks with his sleeve, but his eyes were red.

“Rich...”

“Why him?” he asked, not being able to hold his tears anymore. Eddie started crying with him.

“He is sweet... He's always been adorable with me...”

“Eds... Why, you … You're so important to me...” He looked away, passing his hand through his thick black curls, and tried unsuccessfully to hold his tears.

“Eds why him ?... Why not me ?...”

“Rich..” said Eddie, bursting into tears. 

He tried to catch his arm but Richie ran away before he could do anything. He stayed alone on the stairs, crying.   
The other students started entering the school, Bill and the others will soon be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie inhaled deeply and wiped off all his tears. The inhaler he stopped using years ago could be useful right now. 

When Bill finally arrived, Eddie smiled at him like nothing happened.

"Hi, you sweetie!" Bill said. He kissed him, sat down next to him and put his arm around Eddie's shoulder.

Stan and Beverly, that arrived with him, were observing quietly the situation, judging even.

"So... Yeah, we're together!" announced happily Bill, then turned discreetly to Eddie. 

"We said that we told them today, right? "

"Yeah, don't worry" he whispered.

"So... surprised?" asked Bill to the others.

"Nope" answered Beverly.

"Congrats guys, I would have never thought but... Best wishes " chanted Stan with nobody knowing the limit of his sarcasm.

Eddie noticed far away that Richie was coming back to them, he didn't want him to see Bill holding him like that. He tried to extricate itself from his arm but Bill strengthened his influence and before he was able to do anything, Eddie heard him say:

"Hi, dude! I'm going out with Eddie, I hope that's not a problem for you."

Eddie's blood froze, he then looked slowly at Richie. He had the exact same smile as Eddie after he cried.

"No worries... Lots of happiness to you two." He fixed Eddie while saying this last sentence.

The bell rang and everybody got up to go to class. 

What does it all mean? Eddie had to talk to Richie. But Bill didn't seem to leave him. Even in class, he sat next to him all morning. It seemed natural for Bill, they were boyfriends and he was really happy about that. But Eddie couldn't manage to think about anything else than Richie, he was always looking around for him in the room. 

At lunch break, they got out of class and met the others in front of the same old stairs to go eat together. Richie totally ignored Eddie while going to the cafeteria, he looked at his phone or chatted quickly with Stan. 

But when the group sat down at a table, Eddie found himself between Bill and Richie. Between his new boyfriend and his best friend who told him very questionable things just a few hours ago. He clearly couldn't speak with him now, so he decided to wait. He'll find a good moment and a good place to have a real discussion with him. He didn't want to lose him, he just couldn't. Only by thinking about that, he felt his eyes watering again.

"So? How did that happen?" asked Mike.

Eddie was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice that Mike joined them earlier and didn't know about him and Bill.

"Nothing, we just kissed..." said Bill with a light smile and his cheeks blushing. 

***

It was last Wednesday. Eddie and Bill both had an hour off before they could go home. Richie was sick that day and the others were in class. They were sitting on a bench, in the courtyard and they were not even talking to each other. Eddie was reading a book and he just laid down, putting his head on Bill's lap. At that moment he was not thinking about anything else than being comfortable to read his book and he knew that he would be good against him.   
For Bill it was like a click, he saw Eddie like that, so beautiful, so confident and he couldn't hold a "You are so beautiful..." He caught his attention now, Eddie had stopped reading and was going to get up. "No, stay there," he said, and he started gently stroking his hair. Eddie started laughing and raised his hand to play with Bill's hair too. They looked at each other in the eye for a long but comfortable moment. Eddie got up and Bill didn't hold him this time. He took Bill in his arms, gently, warmly. Then Bill softly put his hand on Eddie's cheek and kissed him. They had been very quiet all this time and then burst out laughing while their faces became all red.   
After that, they couldn’t help but hold hands. They decided to wait a bit before telling the others. They met a few times after school, they laughed a lot together, everything seemed so simple...


	3. Chapter 3

"I can’t believe we have lovers at our table!" joked Stan.

"Yeah that's actually pretty crazy." added Beverly.

"The first couple of the Losers!" insisted Stan.

"We get it Stan." replied Mike.

Eddie smiled softly, but the teasing didn’t make him laugh. He was just trying to eat quietly, without letting himself get too overwhelmed by his feelings, and totally avoiding looking at Richie. For a moment he put his hand on his thigh while listening to Bev complain about one of her teachers when he felt something. He froze, again. 

Richie had just taken his hand and was holding it with intensity. He couldn’t look at him, the others would have suspected something. 

Richie really wasn’t making anything easier. Eddie had to force and even use his other hand to extricate himself from Richie's grip, and all this without turning his head. He then stood up suddenly.

"I’m going to the bathroom I’m coming back," Eddie said. 

He had to leave, this situation was hell. He was just hoping Richie wouldn’t come looking for him, it would be so obvious.   
Richie was truly unbelievable? For two years they were inseparable, best friends, and the moment he has a boyfriend...

"Eds..." Richie got to the bathroom just after him. "I’m sorry but..."

"What’s wrong with you? Are you jealous now? Don’t you have anything to do but be jealous of Bill? I thought you were going to be happy for me. I needed this..." Tears again. 

"I can’t be happy... I love you Eds! I’m sorry..." he looked away "I can’t lose you. I didn’t realize until..."

"Well, maybe you should have realized earlier, Rich, because ... because maybe I would have liked to be with you too..." 

Eddie was still crying when Richie's face seemed to light up a little.

"Eds ..." He approached the small boy gently as if he was going to take him in his arms.

"No Richie it’s too late" with the way he said his name, he knew it was serious "I’m with Bill now, he’s adorable... I can’t make him suffer..." 

He was in tears, he was the one suffering at the moment. 

"Eds... just be honest with yourself. If you stay with him while thinking about someone else you’ll make him suffer even more"

"Shut the fuck up, Rich!" he then locked himself in the bathroom and Richie heard him sobbing. He couldn't bear this anymore.

"get out now..." those words had been so hard to say that Eddie thought he was yelling them.

He stayed like that, locked in the bathroom a little while. The time to stop crying, to breathe and to (or at least try to) calm his train of thoughts.   
He came back to pick up his bag at the table later, Richie had already left. He claimed that he was feeling sick, which was actually true, went to the infirmary and then got home before the classes even started.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill was a little worried about Eddie. He had been weird all morning, he must have been really sick. He would talk to him after school.   
The fact that he announced their relationship gave him a burst of confidence. He was convinced that everything would be fine...

Only him, Stan, Mike and Bev remained at the table.

"Well, guys, I have to ask you something ..." Bev rarely spoke this seriously.

"It may sound stupid, but don’t laugh, okay?" She said, "And Bill don't start believing that it has anything to do with your romantic bullshit with Eddie..." 

The three boys were speechless, Bev was going to talk about love. 

"Well ... In the last few days, I’ve found notes in my bag, with poems written on them. At first, I didn’t know what that was, I thought it was a joke. Then Friday I saw Ben from my class put something in my bag and it was another poem so... " Bev seemed uncomfortable, but she obviously cared a lot.

"Ben, the star of literature class? Ben, writing you love poems ?" Stan was surprised and amused.

"You won’t get this one, Stan! Just because a guy likes poetry doesn’t mean he’s gay!" Bev said. 

Stan smiled and jokingly winked at her. He came out a little over a year ago and was the first of the Losers to do so.

***

They were all sitting in the same cafeteria when Stan arrived holding the hand of a senior, nobody had remembered his name, it wouldn’t last.  
"This is my boyfriend!" Announced Stan proudly.  
The Losers didn’t need any more explanations, they supported each other, understood each other. Since then he has introduced several other “boyfriends”, but nothing serious or lasting.

***

"Well, what do you think? Do you like this Ben? " asked Mike a little more seriously.

"I don’t know... he’s cute... he seems really nice... and smart..." Bev looked away and blushed slightly.

"Lucky one! You do really like him!" said Stan.

"But what do I do now?" Bev started to panic.

"Write him a poem!" Bill proposed.

"But I suck at writing... His poems are always so beautiful..."

"It can be short, just say what you think..."

"I could help you baby" Stan winked at her.

"I hate you but at the same time I would like your help" mumbled Bev.

"You love me more than anything, I know"

"Help! I still have to put up with him all afternoon!" said Bev pointing at Stan.

The group was often separated in class. Stan and Bev had most of their classes together, and Mike shared a few with them. While Richie, Eddie, and Bill had usually other ones together.

The afternoon lessons started and everyone returned to their classes.  
Bill's last period was pretty quiet, everyone was chatting in philosophy class and the teacher didn’t care anymore. So he decided to send Eddie a message.

"Hi, are you feeling better? If you want I’ll come by when class is over :)" message sent 2:21

No answer. The course ended, Bill decided to visit Eddie at home. So he took the bus and planned to get off at the terminus, which is the closest stop to Eddie's.  
But as soon as he got on the bus, he got a text.

"No, don't worry ... I just need some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow Bill :)" message received 3:09 

Okay, so he’s not going at Eddie's. He just had to go home, but he didn’t want to. So he sent a message to Stan, he knew that he could always count on him, they were almost neighbors since childhood, and Stan's place was kind of his second home.

"Dude I'm coming by" message sent 3:11

"I hope Eddie's okay... he’s been weird since we said we were together." 3:12 message sent

He needed to talk about it, the wave of confidence was evaporating and the usual worries were coming back.

"Yeah, man, I got a fucking essay for tomorrow that I haven’t started yet..." message received 3:17 

"My father is mad..." message received 3:18

The father’s excuse... it’s weird. Even though he knew that Stan’s father was very bossy with his son, he rarely interfered with his homework, Stan was one of the best in his class. And for him, essays were always an easy task...

But anyway, Bill had to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update! crazy right! hope you enjoy x

The next day, and without agreeing on anything, Eddie and Richie decided to act as if nothing had happened. They terribly needed a quiet day to give each other some space.  
Richie arrived first at school, as usual. In his headphones, he couldn’t help but listen to sad music while thinking about how much he was going to miss Eddie.  
The rest of the group arrived together. Eddie and Bill holding hands. Stan and Mike arms-on, arm under. Bev was standing behind, exasperated by Stan, until he grabbed her vigorously by the shoulder while screaming.

"Tonight is poem time, baby!" 

"Fuck, don’t shout it like that!" Bev pulled herself out of his arms and gave him the middle finger.

These two are lost causes thought Richie.

"What's your problem with poems Bev?" he asked, not knowing about the whole situation.

"Nothing!" Bev sat next to Richie to explain everything to him more quietly. "There’s this guy in my class... He's kinda dropping poems in my bag every other day... His name is Ben, I don’t know if you know him" 

"Yeah, I think so … Isn’t that the one you call the star of literature class?" asked Richie to Stan.

"That one right there!" said Stan

"You’re just jealous that he’s better than you," said Bev, making a face at Stan

"So what? Are you gonna write him back?" Richie was really trying to understand, but taking an interest in this story was also helping him get distracted from what happened with Eddie.

"Yeah, I guess so... He’s cute …" Bev got all soft and smiling when she talked about him, she became easy prey for Stan’s mockery. But he knew well enough she’d pay him back.

"Well girl, think about what you want to say to your little «lover» and we write that tonight... On a pink perfumed paper..." 

"Please, go fuck yourself."

The bell rang. Mike, who had been quietly under Stan's arm all this time, freed himself from his grip to go to class. Stan and Bev also started walking towards their first class without stopping their bickering.

"Shall we go, Rich?"

Richie, still sitting on the steps, raised his head towards Eddie. They smiled softly at each other.

"Go ahead, I’ll join you," he replied. 

The couple moved away, he took a deep breath "I can do that.'' he said to himself before getting up and hurrying up to class.


End file.
